The Hetalia Escape: The Wrath of 4Kids
by pikaace
Summary: The cast of Hetalia is in danger! 4Kids is after them and they are now on the run. After many were separated, the desperate nations stumble across a family of three siblings who seem to be the only ones who can see them! It's up to Astrid, Takonna, and Artemis to save their beloved anime show from the clutches of 4Kids and get the home safely! OCs involved! No pairings or yaoi/yuri
1. A Day with Astrid, Takonna, and Artemis

**Disclaimer****: This fic was NOT created to start a protest against 4Kids. This was created for fun and readers enjoyment. This story needed a villain and 4Kids was the only studio we deemed eligible to play the part. This is also inspired by shows that were ruined by 4Kids such as 'One Piece' and 'Sonic X'. Please do not accuse us of hurting 4Kids and we apologize if we have insulted any 4Kids fans in any way. **

**Hello again! Yes, I know, I am STAAAAAALLLLLLLING! Not really but whatever. I think you'll really like this fic! It's a collaboration between me, artemis62699, and jbaron43 (deviantart username).**

** We were brainstorming about this one day and then we got together on gmail to write it and this is what we got! This fic contains our OCs who are all realted in this fic. If you have anymore confusion, just leave a review or PM me. **

**We hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Our story begins with the introduction of three siblings who were all very brave and imaginative, but quite strange as well. Their names were Astrid, Takonna, and Artemis. Astrid, the oldest of the trio, was sixteen, had blue eyes, had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and bangs. Takonna was twelve had green eyes, glasses and somewhat curly brown hair. Artemis, the youngest, was seven, had long kinda gold hair and blue-green eyes (A/N: Just imagine sort of a cross between the hair and eye colors of her older siblings and you're good).

Astrid, being the oldest, was the most responsible of the three. She cared for her siblings safety above all else and had a large soft spot for young children. However, her temper could scare the living daylights out of anyone; ever her _teachers _were afraid when she got mad! (Ok, that's a slight exaggeration, but really; _don't _make her mad)

Takonna was actually the smartest of the siblings despite his age. He could be defenseless at times which usually resulted in Astrid or Artemis sticking up for him, but he could take care of himself overall. However, he watched _way _too many episodes of _Animaniacs _so he could be quite odd at random times. Despite that, he was always longing for adventure and for some random reason, loved sailing.  
Artemis is always underestimated by others; and that's a good thing. She's a very cheerful child with ADHD and a weird obsession for all things sugar. Being the youngest, she's playful and rather careless at times, but despite this, she's a medical genius for her age. (Having parents who both work at a hospital can _really _help in your childhood)

But despite all those differences, the siblings all had _one _thing in common: ANIME! No joke, the three siblings literally could not get enough of it! They spent nearly every waking hour watching full episodes on T.V., watching their many DVDs, and looking up artwork, fanfiction, and clips on the interwebs. They had a list of favorite anime that could go on forever, but one of their all-time favorites? Hetalia. They all agreed that their life wouldn't be complete without it.

Like many anime fans, they wished that their beloved characters were real. Little did they know, that one morning, they would be thrown into a crazy, epic, random, and dangerous adventure they would never forget!

It all started early one Friday morning; the siblings were all getting ready for another amazingly boring school day. They thought they heard voices from downstairs, but they were still half asleep so they assumed it was their parents...at first.

It was a scream that brought the siblings downstairs. Astrid, Takonna, and Artemis stopped cold when they got to the bottom of the stairs, staring at the strangest scene that they'll ever see in their lives.

The nations of the world were sitting in the kitchen. Sitting on the counters, the tabletops, the floors, everywhere. It was pretty much the entire main cast of Hetalia.

The scream had been Italy falling off of the counter, where America and Britain were sitting. Astrid, Takonna, and Artemis all screamed and hugged each other in fear, causing the rest of the countries to scream and fall onto the floor next to Italy (with the exception of the countries who were standing). Their parents ran downstairs after hearing their children scream. They looked around the kitchen in confusion since the three siblings seemed to be staring at nothing at all. Now the kids were even more scared; they backed up against the wall and managed to convince their parents that they were still half asleep after a simple nightmare. Their parents left the room and the kids continued to stare at their favorite anime characters. After another moment of standing in shock, the siblings moved into the kitchen to make breakfast where China was at the stove, making eggs.

As they ate, the countries explained that they had been chased away from their home, Funimation studio, by 4Kids, who wanted to take them and censor them to make a kids show. Astrid knew this was bad, for she knew what true horrors 4Kids did to censor anime shows. She had informed her siblings of the horrors as well.

They knew that they had to protect them; if 4Kids succeeded in taking Hetalia, what would stop them from taking another good show, like Black Butler, or Soul Eater, or Death Note? It would be the anime apocalypse as they knew it. So many good animes had already fallen into the clutches of 4Kids and the world couldn't afford to lose anymore to them. They also explained that many of the other countries got separated from them while 4Kids was chasing them. They didn't know where they were or if 4Kids caught them, but they had to find them, and fast!

When breakfast was over, and the kids were ready to go to school, Astrid divided up the countries to go with one of them to school. They couldn't very well leave them at home after all, even though no one but them could see them. They just couldn't risk the kind of damage they would cause if they decided to randomly have a World Conference (P/N: I'm sure you know how chaotic they can be). Artemis had been sitting with Italy during breakfast. So it was logical that the two of them go together. "Yay! Ita-chan is coming with me!" Artemis said, skipping in circles around Italy, who was smiling happily.

"Ve~! We're going to have a lot of fun!" he said with joy.

Takonna was looking at Britain with interest and happily asked if he wanted to go with him. Britain nodded and went to stand next to him. Astrid took America and Japan, while Germany went with Artemis and France with Takonna. By the time they were finished, Artemis had Italy, Germany, Austria, and Hungary coming with her. Takonna had Britain, France, Canada, Latvia, and Liechtenstein. And Astrid had America, China, Japan, Romano, and Belarus. Everyone could already tell that this day was going to be _very_interesting.

* * *

Takonna, as he walked, was accompanied by his new false "realities", as they approached his school. Britain and Liechtenstein were surprised because of the dilapidation, while Latvia wandered around the campus for absolutely no reason. France bought some time by stalking all of the children who came in and out of the front door. Takonna looked over at France, followed by Britain and Liechtenstein.

Britain was enraged with France, but in a reserved manner. "You bloke! My country helps you and gives you financial aid, and you have the nerve to stalk children?"

France looked up at him. "I'm not stalking them, I'm...inspecting them!"

Liechtenstein didn't really have any comment for them, and ran over to Latvia to prevent him from walking onto the highway ahead. Britain dragged France by his shirt collar and pulled him across the yard, back to Takonna.

Takonna looked at him sternly. "You pervert, stop staring at my friends!"

France's face suddenly became jubilant. "Ah, yes! But the girls in your school are so-"

He was cut off by Liechtenstein, who smacked him into the brick lining of the stairway.

"I take that back...totally, I do..." said France as he picked his head up.

They then went to his first class, which was Biology, and he sat down in his chair with the rest of them sitting around his desk. Caylee, a classmate of his, was running back and forth between the pencil sharpener, and kept running over Liechtenstein's head. Eventually, Liechtenstein became enraged. Takonna was afraid that Lichtenstein was going to get hurt, and he knew for a fact he couldn't take her to a hospital...how would a doctor operate on a hallucination?

He eventually had an outburst and blocked Caylee's path. "Stop stepping on Liechtenstein!"

She stared at him, as he stared back at her. Her face became filled with expressions of confusion, but also as if she had a soon-to-be mental hospital patient standing right in front of her.

Caylee's stare became more in-depth. "Lie-lie-chtenstein?"

Takonna realized what he had just said and started to blush exponentially. "Oh, well, you see, I named the floor Liechtenstein!"

She stared at him for five more seconds, then she ran out of the room screaming. Takonna has just scared a girl away. Nice going. Anyway, he had to get out of there somehow, so he snuck out of the back window with his Hetalia hallucinations and ran toward his bike.

Takonna started to panic as security guards were searching for him. "How am I going to fit all of you on a bike?"

Latvia pointed out something. "Britain, Liechtenstein and I can all fit on your back seat, but France can't make it."

France became flustered. "But...but...how will I make it back home with my new amis?"

Takonna noticed an open sewer and pushed France down into it. "Byebye! Have fun!"

France screamed. "But I never finished making my cookies-!"

As Takonna and the others lost sight of France as he fell 200 feet down to the city water line in complete darkness, they pedaled off into the daylight, ready for new challenges to face!

"Stop poking my head...you stupid British are always so personal!"

"Oh please, Latvians barely get any sunlight half of the year!"

Or not.

* * *

Astrid managed to get on the bus to her high school without any problems. "Now remember, when class starts you can't talk to me. I'm the only one who can see you so it'll look like I'm talking to nothing." she whispered to them before she got off the bus; the last thing she wanted was looking like a idiot in front of her friends.

They all nodded and were pretty good during the first two periods but they eventually started to get bored, resulting in some of Romano's colorful language. Astrid, who was trying to pay attention to her math teacher, shot Romano a sharp glare, causing him to instantly stop ranting. When class ended she told them that they were allowed to roam the hallways during class if they wanted as long as they stayed close and came back to her before the bell rang.

At lunch, Astrid was able to talk for a while to the countries. "When is this going to be over?" America whined.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come," Astrid shot back, "And we have three more hours." she added.

Romano and America groaned.

"Who're you talkin' to?" a voice said.

Astrid looked up to see her two friends Riley and Yadira walking towards her (P/N: and walked right through China and Japan). "Just talking to myself," Astrid answered simply.

The day finally ended and Astrid and the five countries had just gotten off the bus. Belarus suddenly froze and a smile spread across her face. Everyone followed her gaze to see an exhausted Russia walking towards them. "BIG BROTHER!" Belarus cried and threw her arms around him.

Surprisingly, Russia hugged her back as Astrid and the other countries joined them. They quickly introduced Astrid and explained how she and her siblings were going to help them and they walked the rest of the way home.

After dropping off some of the countries, America and Romano accompanied her to where she would meet her siblings. Since Artemis always got distracted on the way home and Takonna was most likely to get jumped (P/N: they lived in a dangerous neighborhood...a VERY dangerous neighborhood) she preferred to meet them so they could get home in one piece. She couldn't wait to tell Artemis and Takonna about their recent find.

* * *

Artemis and Italy were chasing each other around in circles on their way to school, causing the other three to follow them, shaking their heads and smiling. "Hey Germany! Think fast!" Artemis said, running behind him, and causing Italy to come hurtling into him at a full speed run.

The three of them crashed to the ground, Italy and Artemis laughing their heads off. "Germany's it!" they shouted, running off again.

By the time the five of them got to school, Artemis and Italy were almost worn out. Her friends came running up to her, and the game of tag started all over again. Since they were second graders, Hannah and Alice (both eight years old) just assumed that she had a bunch of imaginary friends playing too, so _they_started calling out random names and saying that the other girls were being chased around by that person. The bell rang, and they ran inside for Math and Science. The other countries sat, looking bored through the whole school day until it was time to go home.

Artemis, Italy, and now Hungary were running around. Artemis had taken Hungary's hat, and tried to run all the way home with it. However, she ran into a telephone pole while she wasn't paying attention, and smacked her head against the pavement. Italy had to carry her until they got to Astrid's bus stop while Germany explained the situation. Artemis lifted her head weakly, and stared at Astrid, dazed. "Heeeyyyyyyy siiiiiiisss...Why're there two of yoooooou?" she said, the words rolling off of her tongue lazily.

Astrid sighed and took Artemis from Italy gently. After meeting up with Takonna (J/N: they didn't bother asking why France was so wet and dirty), the three of them, plus their countries, walked the rest of the way home, Artemis humming tunelessly on Astrid's back.

By the time they got home Artemis had (almost) come to her senses. They walked into the kitchen where Russia and Belarus were sitting, "WHOA! It's Russia!" Artemis yelled.

"Yeah, I found him on the way home," Astrid said, putting her sister down.

"Do you have any idea where any of the other countries are?" Takonna asked.

"I was with my Baltic states before da? But then we got jumped by 4Kids. They knocked me out and took the Baltics before I could crush them into dust." he explained with his creepy smile and dark aura, causing everyone to shudder.

"Where did they take them?" Britain asked, "They couldn't have gone far."

Takonna whipped out his iPhone and did a quick Google Search, "The closest 4Kids studio is in Pennsylvania, but we can't get there on foot." he announced.

"No worries dude! The hero's got this covered!" America said giving a thumbs up.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small control with a red button. He pressed it, but nothing happened. After a few minutes, a low rumbling filled the air. Everyone ran outside when the rumbling ceased, and right in the middle of the street was America's fighter plane! Luckily the same rules of seeing and feeling it applied because a car drove right through it a few seconds later. "How did that even get here?" Takonna cried as he and his sisters gaped at the sight.

"Considering what's happened today, I can't say I'm surprised." Astrid said plainly.

"Hm? What _did _happen today?" Artemis asked, looking at her strangely.

Astrid facepalmed, "Okay, you are NOT going to school after you've had sugar for breakfast! I saw you eat those two cupcakes before we left!" she scolded.

Takonna simply turned Artemis to the other nations and she remembered everything in a heartbeat. "Oh right!" she said, walking over to her little "group".

"Ita-chan, Germany, Hungary, and Austria." said Italy, smiling and hugging her, also pointing out each country as he said their name.

While Arty recovered, Astrid turned to America, "So...how many can fit in that plane?" she asked. "There's enough room for the Baltics, me and three others." he answered.

"Hey America, does that mean that we can come?" asked Artemis, running up to him from behind and grabbing onto his back like a koala.

"Arty, I thought I told you; the rule is you have to yell 'KOALA!' before you jump on someone." Astrid sighed.

"But he doesn't care. Right Al?"

America smiled and gave Artemis to Italy. Germany slapped himself in the face and shook his head. "It's like we have two _Hetalia's_now." he said.

"Well, you can't really blame her since she's a seven year old with ADHD that loves sugar," Takonna said.

Astrid, who was now growing bored, clapped her hands together, "Alright! Mom and Dad won't be home till late, so can we go save the Baltics now?" she asked eagerly.

Artemis nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down on the spot. Takonna on the other hand paled a bit, "Won't it be kinda dangerous to, you know, sneak into a T.V. studio?" he asked nervously.

"Aw, lighten up a bit big brother! It'll be fun! In a really crazy way!" Artemis said, skipping circles around him.

"Seriously, you need to calm down..." Germany said, forcing himself to be calm.

"Don't worry; when she's _this _hyper, she'll run out of energy around dinnertime." Astrid reassured.

America put on his flight goggles and jumped into the pilot's seat of the plane, "Ready to take off dudes?" he called.

Astrid nodded and Artemis dragged Takonna onto the plane. Just as Takonna was getting on a timid voice spoke up, "Takonna?"

Takonna turned around to see Latvia, "What is it?" he asked.

Latvia looked at his feet, "Well...it's just that I'm worried about Lithuania and Estonia, they're like brothers to me...so..." Latvia trailed off.

"What?" Takonna asked.

"Just...promise you'll bring them both back!" Latvia said, trying not to cry.

Takonna stared at him for a minute and smiled softly, "I promise," he said nodding.

The other countries waved as the plane took off for Pennsylvania.

* * *

After about an hour of flying, America landed the plane safely in a field. Everyone clambered out and walked towards the studio (P/N: being navigated with Takonna's iPhone of course). They peeked out from the trees and found the studio, "How are we supposed to get in?" Takonna asked.

"I'm more worried about America; can they see you?" Astrid asked.

America nodded, "They have special goggles to see us; and they if can see us, they can touch us too." he explained (P/N: and he was thankfully QUIET for once).

Artemis took America's hand, looking up at him nervously. "Hey Al? What'll they do if they catch all of you guys? And what about us too? We might all get subjected to whatever horrible torture they have in store for you guys too...And...and...then..."

Astrid bent down and put a finger to her little sister's mouth, keeping her from saying anything else. "I know, you're scared right? Well, despite the cost, it's not like we can just let them be tortured. You have to be ready for anything. Be brave now, okay? Be brave for your country friends. For everyone." Artemis smiled and nodded.

Astrid took her hand and Takonna's, "And no matter what kind of shit goes down in there, we're going to pull through...together."

America ruffled Artemis' hair, "And don't forget, I'm the hero! They can't hurt me!" he said with a thumbs up.

"Then let's go, we have some Baltics to save!" Takonna said confidently. With that, the four ran towards the studio.

They walked around the building until they found the back door. Astrid went over and checked it; luckily it was unlocked and no one was there. The four stepped inside and found themselves in an empty hallway. They walked down and peeked around the corner. There were many doorways down the hallway and they were all labeled, saying things like studio or office.

They crept down the hall until they came to a door at the very end. They were just about to open it when they heard a sharp crack of a whip and a yelp of pain.

"Leave him alone!" a very familiar Estonian voice yelled.

"Cooperate with us and he'll be fine!" a gruff voice replied.

"N-no Estonia...d-don't...do it..." A weak Lithuanian voice said; it was so soft they could hardly hear it.

"I'll be back, but no mercy next time!" the gruff voice said and the sound of another door within opened and slammed shut.

The four backed against the wall as a muscular man holding a bloody whip came out of the door. Luckily the door covered the kids and America so the man didn't see them. The man took off his special goggles and disappeared down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight Takonna yanked open the door that led to a dark hallway with a door at the end. The door was thick with steel and had bars on the window. America ran up the door and yanked it off the hinges as if it were paper (P/N: Yay for super inhuman country strength!), and they ran inside a bright white room.

They almost cried at what they saw; A bruised and cut up Estonia was leaning against the wall holding a bloody and beaten Lithuania close to him protectively. Both of their clothes were torn here and there and their eyes were dull and fearful.

America ran up and kneeled next to them, "Oh my god! Are you two okay?" he asked frantically.

The two nations stared at America with wide eyes, thinking it was a dream, "A-America? I-is that...r-really you?" Lithuania asked hopefully.

America nodded, "Yeah, and I brought back-up!" he said as the three siblings knelt down next to him.

"We'll save the introductions for when we get home, can you guys stand?" Astrid asked.

The two nations didn't look too sure, but it was pretty obvious that Lithuania walking was out of the question. America hauled Lithuania onto his back while Takonna and Artemis supported Estonia.

Just then, Astrid heard a small cry from outside. She poked her head outside the door and heard the crying even more, "Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and Astrid started down the hallway, "You guys get to the plane, I'm gonna check it out," she said. Astrid found that there was another hallway leading to the left of the exit.

Artemis and Takonna guided Estonia outside and America was just about to follow, but Astrid stopped him, "Protect my siblings, alright?" she said. America smiled and nodded before going out the door.

Astrid made sure no one was coming and bounded down the new hallway until she came to another door. This one was actually a regular door and it was unlocked, but the crying was getting louder. Astrid held her breath and opened the door, "Oh my god..." she breathed.

At the back of the wall were two chibi boys wearing matching white outfits. They were tied back to back and they looked pale and thin like they hadn't eaten in days. They both sported cuts and bruises that looked fresh but their tell-tale curls were still intact; it was Chibitalia and Chibi Romano.

Astrid ran towards them and untied the ropes. The boys weakly looked up at her, tears streaming down their faces as their cuts still bled a bit. "Chibitalia? Chibi Romano?" Astrid asked gently.

The boys nodded and Astrid carefully picked them up. The boys struggled weakly but Astrid hugged them close, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," she said soothingly and they calmed down.

Astrid got up and ran out the door and down the hallway as the chibi boys clung to her shirt.

She ran outside to see Artemis, Takonna and Estonia waiting for her. "What are those?" Artemis asked pointing to the small bundles in Astrid's arms.

Astrid carefully turned their faces around to reveal the two chibi brothers. Takonna's face twisted with anger at the boy's state and tears came to Artemis' eyes, "How could they do this?" Takonna said quietly.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. They whirled around to see two men with the goggles on coming out of the door.

"RUN!" Astrid screamed.

They ran across the road but Estonia was falling behind. One of the men grabbed onto him and threw him to the ground. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Artemis screamed and punched the man square in the jaw, sending him flying into the other man.

"Thank GOD for your anger issues sis!" Takonna said as they helped Estonia up.

They managed to get to the field where America was just finishing loading Lithuania into the plane, "AMERICA! START THE PLANE!" Astrid screeched.

America jumped into action and started the engine. Astrid jumped inside the plane and placed the two Chibis down before helping her siblings on. They were just about to help Estonia on when a gunshot rang out causing everyone to scream.

They looked up to see the two men with their pistols drawn and aiming for them. The plane was beginning to move by now and Estonia ran to keep up with the door. Takonna held out his hand and Estonia reached for it, but was slowly falling behind, "C'mon, run!" Takonna yelled.

Estonia was beginning to tire because of his injuries but Takonna wasn't giving up; he promised Latvia that he would bring them back safely and he intended to keep that promise! Takonna held onto the side of the door and lowered his whole body out and grabbed Estonia's hand. He pulled him onto the plane just as they were beginning to lift off. The two men fired again and Artemis pulled the door shut, but a bullet got through at the last second.

America cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder as blood splattered the plane controls. "AMERICA!" the kids screamed.

"I'm okay! Don't worry!" America said wincing in pain.

The two chibi brothers ran towards Astrid and clutched her leg. Astrid picked them up and sat down, soothing them gently on her lap until the gunshots died down.

"Are you sure you're okay Al?" Artemis asked.

America smiled at her, "Don't worry, it takes a lot more than _this _to kill a hero!" he said.

"Is everyone okay?" Astrid asked.

Takonna and Artemis nodded and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. They never knew that _this _much excitement in one day could be so draining. America pressed the autopilot button and joined the rest of them.

He pulled out a first aid kit and everyone began treating wounds. Astrid wrapped a bandage around America's wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding for now; they would have to take the bullet out when they got home. Artemis helped America tend Lithuania while Takonna helped Estonia.

Astrid looked through a random compartment and found two fresh muffins inside (Weird right?). She went over to the chibis, "Here, you must be starving," she said.

The two boys each took one and devoured them in literally two seconds. "We'll get you more food at home," Astrid said and picked them up again.

"So, Chibitalia and Chibi Romano are actually separate characters from the adult Italies?" Takonna asked.

"Apparently," Astrid said shrugging, "But Hungary and Austria will be glad to see them."

"Oh yeah! We never introduced ourselves!" Artemis said to the injured Baltics, "My name's Artemis, or Arty if you want!"

"My name's Takonna."

"And I'm Astrid."

* * *

Another hour passed before they finally arrived back home. Thankfully, their parents still weren't home since it was only around five so they wouldn't have to explain the anime blood covering them (if they could even see it). All the other nations ran outside anxiously as the plane landed. Their eyes widened as the siblings got out with all the injured and bloody Baltics and America who was still clutching his shoulder, the blood beginning to seep through the bandages.

Latvia ran over to Takonna who was with Estonia who was supporting Lithuania. Latvia hugged the two other Baltics gently and then hugged Takonna too, "Thank you..." he whispered.

Takonna smiled, "No problem." he looked at all of the nations, and suddenly felt overly empathetic for them, but for a rational reason.

Italy scooped Artemis into his arms and gave her the biggest hug he could, "I was really worried," he said.

"I know...and I'm sorry...but we're alive, and we're mostly unhurt." she said, returning his hug  
happily.

The Allies all ran over to America, "What happened America?" Britain asked urgently.

"Just got shot a little...it's no big deal," he answered.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'not a big deal'? You've just been bloody shot!" Britain yelled as he unwrapped the bloody bandage.

Artemis looked at America's wound more closely and said, "Wait here. I think I can get the bullet out."

She ran inside and came back out with a first aid kit and a sterilized knife. Germany gave her a look that clearly said, "Are you out of your mind?" and "Can we trust you with that?"

Artemis saw him looking and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, our parents are doctors, so we know a lot of first aid. America, lay on the ground for a minute."

She knelt next to America while he cautiously lay down on the ground, with the help of Britain. "Okay," she said, "This is gonna hurt a little, but you can't move, okay?"

America nodded, and Artemis cautiously placed the hot knife into the wound. America winced as Artemis slowly, but surely, drew the bullet out of the wound, and cleaned it. After she finished, she wrapped a fresh bandage around his shoulder. "There, I stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. We'll have to change those bandages in the morning though."

"Hey, Italy, Romano, Austria and Hungary, could you come here for a sec?" Astrid asked. The four said nations walked over to her and noticed the two small bundles in her arms.

"I found these two in the 4Kids studio as well; I think they'll be alright physically, but I don't know about mentally." she said as she slowly revealed Chibitalia and Chibi Romano.

The four nations gasped in horror at their state. The two chibis looked up at them and their eyes widened in recognition. Italy and Romano picked up their younger selves and stared at their wounds. Astrid watched Romano's eyes fill with anger and Italy start to tear up. Austria and Hungary took the chibis and hugged them gently.

Takonna looked at Chibitalia and Chibi Romano, a little bit intimidated by their wide, somewhat oppressive-looking stare. As he looked behind himself, he saw Lithuania and Estonia, giving him an identical stare as if they had no idea who these people were. Takonna quickly explained how he and his sister could see them and how they were going to protect them from 4Kids and Lithuania and Estonia nodded in understanding.

After the whole reunion was over, everyone went inside to rest and eat.

* * *

**Well? How was THAT for adventure? Poor Lithy...I was the one who wrote the whole rescue sequence so I had to throw some blood in there somewhere.**

**But then again, it's pretty much what 4Kids does! They take a good anime and then they butcher it until it's censored or, to us, unrecognizable! I can only imagine what they did to 'One Piece' if this was how they really censored anime *shudder***

**Review please!**


	2. Movies, Storms, and Lullabies

Chapter 2

After everyone was properly tended to, they decided rest and relax a bit. "I know what we can do!" Astrid said running to the living room.

She ran to their video cabinet and pulled out the Hetalia movie: Paint it White. She popped it into the DVD player and turned it on. For the next hour and a half the nations and the siblings were watching the movie and laughing until the kids' parents came home. "You're all still up? It's almost midnight!" their mom said, looking at her watch.

"Aw, come on mom! We don't have school tomorrow!" Artemis said, suppressing a giggle as Romano made weird faces at their parents.

Astrid whacked the Italian on the back of the head resulting in a bit Romano's colorful language, which their parents thankfully couldn't hear. Their dad looked at her oddly. "Astrid? Did you just...hit the air?"

Astrid shot a quick glare at Romano, "Uh...I had a muscle spasm?" she tried, smiling awkwardly. Dad nodded slowly, a confused look on his face.

Their parents went to bed, and Artemis turned to her older sister, a huge grin on her face. "A _muscle spasm_? That's the best you could come up with sis?" she asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"How about _you _try coming up with something on the spot next time?" Astrid said, blushing a bit.

Soon, everyone was back to laughing and commentating on the movie. When the credits finally rolled everyone got up and danced the Bon Dance altogether. By the time it was over, Artemis and the chibis had fallen asleep on top of each other. Smiling, Astrid carried the three of them upstairs to Artemis's room. "That's what you get out of being hyper all day," she sighed.

"You know, the chibis look around her age actually." Takonna said as she came back downstairs.

Astrid nodded, and smiled as America started screaming. After the younger kids went to bed, she'd turned on _The Blair Witch Project_for them to watch. So far, she was surprised that Artemis and the chibi Italian brothers didn't wake up and come downstairs asking what all the screaming was. "Quiet down America, it's just a movie." she said, exasperated.

America clamped his hands hands over his mouth to muffle out his screams a little bit, causing Takonna, Astrid, and the other nations to laugh like crazy. But many times throughout the movie the two siblings found themselves curling up against America in fear as well.

After that fiasco ended Astrid and Takonna led the nations to the basement where they could sleep. They got ready for bed and went to sleep almost instantly, exhausted from their hectic day.

* * *

A few hours later, the house shook as thunder boomed outside. Astrid opened her window and found that a huge thunderstorm was happening outside. The rain pounded against the windows and the wind howled. just then, Astrid heard a whimper from her door. Astrid opened it and a terrified Artemis flew into her arms followed by two familiar chibis. Astrid carried them into the spare room and placed them on the double bed before climbing in with them. She tried to get them to fall asleep but the thunder happening every ten seconds was _not _helping. After an especially loud thunder blast, lightning flashed for a split second revealing Takonna standing in the doorway.

"Can you not sleep either?" Astrid whispered. Takonna shook his head in embarrassment and climbed onto the bed with Astrid.

"Hey, do you think the nations know about thunderstorms? I mean, they never happened in the show and they've probably lived in a studio all their lives," Takonna said. His question was answered when another loud crash was heard outside and all the nations stood outside the doorway with frightened looks on their faces.

After a moment of awkward silence Astrid smiled, "C'mere," she said motioning them inside and they all gathered around the bed. She imagined that part of the reason they were scared was the fact that they had watched a scary movie right before bed, but who really knows? It was strange enough that a bunch of grown men were scared of thunderstorms at all (Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Latvia were the only exception). The storm was still as strong as ever and Astrid could tell that soothing alone wasn't going to be enough. A loud clap of thunder caused everyone to jump and cuddle against whoever was closest to them in fright. She sat up against the wall and cuddled the chibis and her siblings close and began to sing a lullaby:

_**Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly**_  
_**against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is**_  
_**no danger. I'm here tonight.**_

_**Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and **_  
_**lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face. I'm here tonight.**_

_**And someday you'll know, that nature is so, this same rain that **_  
_**draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand,**_  
_**makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning.**_

_**Little child, be not afraid, though storm clouds mask your beloved**_  
_**moon and its candle light beams still keep pleasant dreams.**_  
_**I'm here tonight.**_

_**Little child, be not afraid, though wind makes creatures of our trees**_  
_**and its branches to hands, they're not real, understand. **_  
_**And I'm here tonight.**_

_**And someday you'll know, that nature is so, this same rain that**_  
_**draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand,**_  
_**makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning.**_

_**For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid,**_  
_**but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade**_  
_**sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight.**_

_**For now I am grown and these years have shown, the rain's**_  
_**a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you **_  
_**and wait 'till your frightened eyes do close,**_

_**And I hope that you know that nature is so, this same rain that**_  
_**draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand,**_  
_**makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning.**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning.**_

_**But I'll still be here in the morning.**_

The song ended and Astrid looked around to see everyone was sound asleep. Her siblings and the chibis were sound asleep around her and the nations were...well, everywhere. The storm had also calmed down as well. Astrid snuggled into the blankets and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' FTW! :D I know, this chapter was A LOT shorter than the last one, but nothing calms readers down like a nice fluffy family moment!**

**Before you ask, yeah, the nations have never seen a thunderstorm before considering they've lived in a studio where everything was fake all their lives...and seriously, wouldn't YOU want to sing this to your fav Hetalia characters? I bet you do...I BET YOU DO!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. An Oceanic Adventure: Onward to Norway!

Chapter 3

Astrid woke up the next morning around eight. The sun was shining through the window of the room. She looked around to see the two Chibis and her siblings around her on the bed and all the other nations scattered around the room sound asleep. Since Astrid was an early riser, she decided to get up. She carefully placed the chibi brothers on her pillow and squirmed out from under her siblings. It was Saturday, so she could let them sleep as long as they wanted, especially after the whole fiasco the day before. She heard movement from the bed, and turned to see the chibis and Artemis sitting up, rubbing their eyes sleepily. "Mornin' sis." Artemis said, yawning.

"You're up early," Astrid said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Yesterday was crazy huh?"

Astrid nodded and stared at the sleeping nations, "They're all...just like children ya know? They just seem...so helpless when they're not in their own world," she said as America snuggled closer to Britain and Canada.

Artemis nodded and climbed out of bed, "Let's go eat something," she said. Astrid smiled and the two sisters tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

Takonna woke up by falling off the top of Astrid's dresser and landing on the rough carpet that surrounded him. After landing right on his head, he sat up, and gazed over at the other side of the room. There, he saw Latvia and Liechtenstein slouching on the side of the bookcases, but then there we two more people that'd he'd never seen before hanging from the ceiling fan. One of them looked like an artist, or an artist with a broom, and the other look like a sailor from the 1800s. Takonna jumped up at the fan and grabbed the sailor's foot, as they both fell on the floor. He woke up as Takonna's face was slammed into the floor. The sailor kid looked up. "Hey, who're you?"

"I'm Takonna! And you are...who?"

"I'm Sealand! You know that small little fishing rig off of the coast of the UK?" he said with joy

"Oh, yeah! You're a micronation...welcome to the club of nations that somehow ended up here!"

Takonna looked up at the fan, as Sealand wandered off. "Sealand!" He grabbed his necktie "Stay here, because if anybody sees you without me they'll go crazy!"

The other person who was a girl in a pink sweater with a giant broom. She slid off of the fan and landed on the dresser where Takonna had been before.

Sealand and Takonna ran up to her, although she was still asleep, somehow.

"Who's that?" Takonna asked Sealand.

"Oh, that's Wy! She's a small micronation in Australia! We're best friends."

She started to wake up, and the first thing she saw was Takonna looking down at her.

She started to become nervous. "W-w-who are you?"

"My second introduction of the day! I'm Takonna, and this is, as you know, Sealand! Welcome to my world...you guys might or might not love it, but I'll do my best to make sure you guys don't get trampled by everybody else!"

Sealand leaned over to Takonna and whispered in his ear. "How come you didn't give me an introduction like that?"

At that moment, Astrid and Artemis came running in.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Astrid said and they stared at the two new nations.

"OMG! IT'S SEALAND!" Artemis squealed and threw her arms around the micronation (who was once again hanging from the fan). Astrid and Takonna sweat-dropped.

Britain suddenly sat bolt upright. "What in blazes is going o-SEALAND? How in God's name did you get up there?" He shouted.

Startled, the micronation fell from the ceiling fan, bringing Wy and Artemis down with him. Britain ran up to the boy and started lecturing him right off the bat. About halfway through, it sounded like Britain was saying that he was glad that both he and Wy were safe, but nobody was paying attention at that point. Astrid decided to ease the tension and gave Sealand a little nudge so he fell forward. Britain caught him and hugged him tightly causing Astrid to smile warmly.

"Oh, meant to ask, who're you two?" Sealand asked, breaking away from Britain's hug.

"Name's Artemis, or Arty for short, and this is my big sister, Astrid."

By now, the other nations were beginning to wake up, feeling a bit sore from sleeping on the ground for so long. They spotted the two micronations and felt a bit relieved that 4kids hadn't tortured any more children. Just then, there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it," Arty said and ran out of the room.

Takonna, Sealand, and Wy were now really friendly, and at this point, didn't want to have to deal with anybody else. So they all snuck out of the window on the top floor.

Takonna looked at them. "Well, guys, what do you want to do now? There's a whole world of things to do out there!"

"ASTRID! TAKONNA!" Arty screeched from downstairs!

Astrid ran downstairs, "What's wrong Arty? What happen-"

She stopped short and gasped in horror as she saw a familiar man with silver hair lying face-down on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"He just collapsed when I opened the door!" Artemis cried.

Astrid checked his pulse, he was still alive. She rolled him over and looked at his face; there was no doubt: It was Prussia.

"Go get Germany! Now!" Astrid ordered.

"GERMANYYYYYY!" Artemis yelled running upstairs. Luckily, their parents always left early for work on weekends so they were home alone today.

Astrid managed to get Prussia onto her back somewhat and carefully laid his bloody body on the couch (thank GOD the blood wasn't noticeable to anyone else) and Artemis ran in followed closely by Germany. Germany knelt next to his brother, a look of shock on his face. Artemis grabbed the first aid kit and began cleaning the wounds being the little medical genius that she is. His body was covered with gashes, probably from a knife or blade, and he had three bullets in one leg. Luckily Artemis was able to treat those easily.

Astrid told the other nations of what happened and Hungary and Austria went downstairs to see him too. While Arty patched up Prussia, Astrid felt his forehead and noticed that he was a little on the warm side. She grabbed a pack of ice and placed it on his head, hoping he wasn't getting a fever.

"I've managed to stop all the bleeding, but I don't know how much blood he's lost," Artemis said.

"Thank you," Hungary said gratefully while Austria and Germany nodded their thanks.

Everyone then noticed that Prussia was beginning to stir. Everything hurt, but not as much; in fact he felt a lot better. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at the faces around him.

"W-West?" he said hoarsely.

Germany sighed in relief, "Are you alright Brother?" he asked.

"I feel totally un-awesome," Prussia said, wincing at his injuries, "Where am I?" he asked, his red eyes darting around the room and looking at all the bandages on his body.

"You're in our house," Artemis answered.

"Who are you?" Prussia asked.

This time Astrid answered, "I'm Astrid, and this is Artemis," she handed him a glass of water which he drained instantly, "We're here to help you and the other nations get home."

They quickly explained what had been going on before asking Prussia what had happened to him.

"I was walking through a forest just after we all got separated. Somehow 4Kids managed to drug me and take me to a studio. The tortured me all day without end until I finally managed to escape. But they managed to shoot my leg a few times while I was running. I lost them and kept looking for any of you until I saw America's plane flying over me. I followed it as best I could and came here...that's all I remember." Prussia explained.

Astrid took Prussia's temperature and frowned, "104.8...that's not good," she said frowning. She went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some medicine.

She placed it on the coffee table where Prussia was while Artemis covered him with blankets to keep him warm, "We'll give him this if his fever doesn't break or if his condition gets worse." Astrid declared.

Just then, Britain ran downstairs in a panic with America, "Have you seen Sealand and Wy?" he asked frantically.

Astrid remembered watching Takonna sneak out the window with them. She heard him say something about the harbor, "Oh no..." she breathed and Artemis caught her drift.

They put their shoes on, got dressed, and gestured America and Britain, "C'mon!" Artemis said and writing a quick note to their parents should they be gone for a while.

"Watch over Prussia ok? Give him the medicine if he gets worse!" Astrid said, earning nods from Germany, Austria and Hungary.

"Where are we going?" America asked as they ran out the door.

"To rent a boat," Astrid answered.

* * *

Takonna and the others ran off downtown. "Thank god we live close to the city center! Now, we can go to a coffee shop, maybe go to the pier, whatever you want!"

Wy looked at Takonna and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, let's do something awesome before they come running after us!"

Sealand was exhilarated with the thought of going to the water. "Ohhhh you guys want to rent a boat? I can stear! I'm licensed, see?" he said as he held out his boating license.

Wy peered over at Takonna who looked at her, as Takonna just noticed she was holding his hand. Sealand looked at them, and started to pick on Wy, them being best friends.

"Wy, why are you holding his hand? Are you in looooovvveeee?"

Takonna started to step away from her, as she punched him into the wooden building. "Of course not! You idiot!"

After that fiasco, the three rented a boat and sailed out into the Atlantic Ocean. Seland was running the engines, as Takonna was steering and Wy was looking out for anything that could be a hazard.

Sealand started to start conversation with Takonna. "So, do you like us? I know we're an odd bunch..."

Takonna laughed. "Are you kidding? You guys are the best! I couldn't have asked for better boat-mates, or however you say that!"

Wy ran down from the top deck and started screaming aimlessly. "There's a...and a! It was, there's a...! It's coming...now look! Ah!"

Sealand and Takonna stared at each other in confusion, as the water started to become more heavy, and the sky became darker.

Takonna peered off at the weather radar. "They're no storms in the area...why in the world is it getting darker?"

Sealand looked up out of the window, and saw a huge shipping vessel towering over them labeled "4Kids" on the front.

Takonna started to panic. "Oh shit! They're back! 4Kids wants to kill us all!"

Wy and Sealand didn't know who 4Kids was, but they immediately took action anyway.

"Sealand? Is this boat equipped with any weaponry?" asked Takonna as he manned the shipping radar and the tiller.

"You'll have to ask Wy...I didn't make the boat, she's the architect here!"

Takonna ran up to Wy and asked the same thing, as she pointed out how to use all of the weaponry. Takonna ran back to the control center and began the attack. "Alright Sealand, we're going to bring them down!"

Sealand noticed black smoke in the air. "Takonna! They fired some kind of missile at us, but they missed..."

"Then fire our best attack!" yelled Takonna in a kind way, not a fierce way.

"You mean the-?"

"Yes, that!" Takonna said as he smirked

Sealand pressed a red button and Wy opened the hatch, while Takonna swerved the boat around to the front of the 4Kids vessel.

"Deploying inflatable iceberg now!" yelled Wy.

A huge iceberg slammed into the vessel, as giant pieces of the ship landed on the front of the heros' boat. The 4Kids ship went up in flames and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Wy, Sealand, and Takonna all yelled with glee, while the members of the 4Kids boat drowned as they sank to the sea floor.

"We're going to have to leave in case they try to counter-attack...let's use full speed ahead!" said Takonna, exhilarated.

Sealand activated the super-drives as they sped off toward Europe.

Wy started to speak more frequently. "We're headed to England first on our trip around the world. We might even find more nations on the way!"

She suddenly slipped and fell off of the boat into the water. Sealand and Takonna gasped, grabbed scuba gear, and jumped in after her.

Sealand spotted Wy, and Takonna zipped toward her and grabbed her arm. He started to pull her toward the surface, but a metal claw grabbed her and dragged her underneath the sea floor, beneath the sands where nobody can get to. Sealand and Takonna spent hours trying to penetrate the barrier, but alas, it was no use. They returned to the ship and started to weep.

"We lost her...how could we?" uttered Takonna as he started to cry.

Sealand, already crying, responded quickly. "We have to find her! We have to!"

"We will! I'm sure 4Kids took her, so let's check to see where the closest 4Kids Headquarters is."

Takonna ran to his laptop, put the boat in auto-pilot, and searched for the 4Kids Headquarters closest to them.

"Found it! We've just passed Iceland, so the closest is in Oslo, Norway. That's where we're headed!" said Takonna as he rejoiced.

"Let's do this!" yelled Sealand.

They both sped off toward Scandinavia.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke up from their rooms beneath the deck of the boat, and came to the kitchen, which was also under the deck. As Sealand sat down at the table, Takonna started making pancakes.

"How do you want yours? With or without butter?" asked Takonna.

"With butter, please." said Sealand.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from the control unit. The two adolescent boys finished eating and ran up toward the deck. They saw that the radar was picking up something flying toward them at an unimaginable rate.

"Quick! Go under the deck, Sealand! They're after you, not me, and I can't lose you too!" said Takonna in a panic.

"But I want to help you!" said Sealand as Takonna gave him a serious glare.

"Alright, good luck! I'll go watch TV..." said Sealand.

Takonna saw jets circling the boat, as one helicopter landed on the landing pad on the side of the bow. He ran to it, and saw that a man stepped out of the door, and started to chuckle.

"Well, well, well, a twelve year old boy named Sealand is on-board. Everybody, search the boat!" he screamed.

Takonna ran back to the control center and locked the entrance door. He used the intercom to warn Sealand, as Sealand his in the storage closet. Just then, Takonna noticed some old sailor clothes in one of the cabinets in the control center. He slipped into them and walked out of the door. Suddenly, a group of men with rifles swarmed him.

"Freeze!" they all yelled.

Takonna tried to use his best pirate voice. "What 'ya doing on 'me ship? I didn't give you no permits, arg!"

The leader of the group, who had been first out of the helicopter earlier, looked at him, and was shocked.

"Sir, do you by chance have a country on-board?" he asked.

"A country? What are 'ye scallywags uttering your mouths about?" Takonna said as he felt like an idiot. "If 'ye don't get off of 'me ship right now, I'll call 'ye old Coast Guard! And the Nordic Police! Arg!"

Takonna grabbed a box of sharp pegs next to the deck and started throwing them at the personnel. "Go away, arg! I command 'ye! Now!"

The 4Kids army ran back into their helicopter and flew away, along with their fighter jets. One 4Kids spy stayed aboard, though, and as Takonna changed back into his clothes and he tried to contact HQ, Takonna spotted him.

"Who are you?" Takonna spotted '4Kids' on his suit. "You're a spy! Sealand, quick, come up here!"

Sealand saw the spy. "Oh, a spy?"

"Let's give him a warm welcome? Shall we?" asked Takonna.

"My pleasure!" said Sealand with a malevolent tone of voice.

They tied him to a kitchen chair, and duct-taped his mouth shut. Then, they threw him in an unused and soundproof closet. They also took all of his communication devices.

Takonna twisted the lock, and Sealand entered the alarm code to ensure maximum security to prevent him from escaping.

Just then, they heard a crash on the deck. They ran up, and saw Artemis and Britain climbing off of their boat onto Sealand and Takonna's boat.

"Shit!" screamed Takonna and Sealand at the same time.

* * *

Astrid and America appeared behind them and held them each in a headlock, "We can't leave you alone for a minute can we?" Astrid growled as she tightened her grip on her brother's neck.

"S-sis! C-can't breathe!" Takonna choked.

America pushed Sealand towards Britain who took his little brother's arm roughly, "You were missing for a whole day! Do you have ANY bloody idea how worried we were? And where's Wy?" he demanded.

Takonna looked at Britain. "Well, you see, we're going to the 4Kids Norwegian Headquarters right now, because Wy was captured by 4Kids."

Britain growled at him and Astrid gave him a death glare.

"Wait, wait! There's some good news! We sunk a 4Kids vessel, tricked their European leaders and captured one of their spies!" exclaimed Takonna.

Astrid and Britain looked at each other as if they were deciding their brothers' fates, but Artemis broke the silence by pounding on Takonna's chest,

"I don't care about that! How could you do this? Prussia's injured at home and now Wy's gone? What were you thinking?" she cried as she began to cry. Takonna sighed and hugged his younger sibling.

"Show us the spy, I think it's time for a little _interrogation_," Astrid said as she and America cracked their knuckles.

"Here, follow us down to the armed closet, we'll show him to you." said Takonna.

Sealand and Takonna led the others down to the room where they had locked him and unarmed the security. They pulled him out, still tied to a chair and duct-taped like a muzzled animal.

America and Britain hovered over the man, glaring daggers at him. They yanked the tape off his mouth. "Now, we're going to ask you a few questions; you might want to answer honestly if you want to stay in one piece," America said darkly.

Astrid stepped forward, "Now; where's Wy?" she asked. The man stayed silent.

America grabbed him by the shirt, "Where is she?" he demanded but Britain put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's make things a little more comfortable for him," he said with a dark smile.

He pulled out a spell book and flipped it open. He muttered a spell and he snapped his fingers. The man cried out in pain.

"This is a special torture spell; whenever I snap my fingers you will feel lots of internal pain around random areas of your body. If you keep the silent treatment going you _will _break a few bones," he explained.

Astrid smiled at the man's horrified face, "Broken bones will make it much harder to swim won't it?" she asked.

Britain snapped his fingers and another cry erupted from the man. That was for poor Lithuania.

"We'll ask again. Where. Is. Wy?" Astrid asked slowly and dangerously. The man began to sweat but stayed silent, resulting in Britain snapping again.

"She should be at the studio in Norway by now," he stuttered.

"Are there any others?" America asked. The man didn't answer, "ARE THERE ANY OTHERS?" America demanded.

Britain snapped twice this time, "The minute we hear a bone break, you're going into the ocean; unless you give us an answer!" Britain yelled.

The man still didn't respond which resulted in four more snaps. Finally, they dragged their prisoner outside and tied his chair to a pulley hanging over the water. They continued to asked questions and when he didn't comply, he was submerged in the cold ocean. Astrid and Artemis felt their revenge for the Baltics and the chibi italian brothers as well as any other anime 4Kids had destroyed over the years die down as the man suffered more.

Finally the man broke down, "No more! No more! I'll talk!" he cried, "The Nordic countries are there! All of them!" he cried.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, "Thank you for the information," Astrid said. America then lifted him up and placed him in the spare boat and set it adrift.

"That should keep him busy for a while," America said smiling.

Sealand and Takonna started up the boat and turned it towards Norway. Another rescue mission; who knew how dangerous this one was going to be?

* * *

**OH NUUUU! Wy and the Nordics have been captured! D: (Oh and for those who don't know, Wy isn't in the anime, only the comic and is a micronation like Sealand...just to clear that up)**

**Well, we're off to Norway for another rescue mission! And may I say, the torture sequence was fun to write! **

**I know, there ISN'T a 4Kids studio in Norway, but it's a fan fic and we'll do whatever the hell we want beotches!**

**Review please! ;)**


	4. Nordic Rescue! Enter Mel!

Chapter 4

Sealand kept his ship going at a steady pace moving towards Norway, all the while keeping an eye on the time for the siblings.

While Sealand was steering, Takonna was looking out for anymore 4Kids attacks. The clouds were starting to darken, as the sun went down and the air became moist.

Takonna ran down to Sealand. "Hey, look at the radar. Looks like we have a non-4Kids problem."

Sealand saw the intense impending storms and turned back to Takonna in a frantic panic. "We've got to get to the bottom of the ship. If we stay on deck, we'll be blown off for sure!"

Takonna nodded his head. "If we do that, all of the on-deck equipment would be swept up by the sea!"

Sealand and Takonna grabbed roped and tied down everything on deck. They then ran to the below-deck entrance and his in the emergency bunker.

Takonna pulled out a small device. "Hey, Takonna, what's that?"

"It's a portable radar device. We can use it to track the storm. Also, we can use the live webcam to see everything on deck."

Sealand smirked back at Takonna. "Great idea!"

Artemis had come on deck to check on them, and poked her head in between them after hearing her brother's comment. "Wouldn't the webcam get washed away too? I thought you were the smart one big brother!" she said teasingly, laughing as Takonna gave her a playful punch on the arm.

"You should go back downstairs, it's too dangerous for you to be up here." Takonna said, with Sealand nodding in agreement.

Artemis nodded as a huge wave washed over them, almost washing them all off of the deck. Fortunately, they grabbed the railing just in time. Soaking wet, everyone managed to get back downstairs. To their surprise, Britain was at the wheel, "Don't worry, leave this to a former pirate!" he said.

The Brit steered the boat with great expertise and they managed to get back on track. By the late afternoon, the storm died down and land had come into view. Everyone ran up on deck and smiled at their destination. Takonna pulled out some thick winter coats from the closet for everyone so they could keep warm and blend in.

They docked the boat and walked into the busy town of Oslo. They refrained from talking to anybody since none of them spoke Norwegian. This proved to be a problem since they had no idea where the 4Kids studio was; where was Norway when you needed him? Eventually, Artemis was getting annoyed,

"Why don't we just ask for directions?" she whined.

"Do _you _know how to speak Norwegian?" Astrid hissed.

Takonna grabbed a map from a newsstand and scanned it, but there was no sign of an Embassy or tourist center where anyone may speak english; at least nowhere nearby.

"That's it," Artemis said and snatched the map from her brother.

She found some chalk on the ground that some kids had left behind and went up to someone. She knelt down, drew the 4Kids logo, and pointed to it. The man smiled and nodded and Artemis opened the map for him. Everyone watched in disbelief as the man pointed to a location on the map and Artemis nodded her thanks. She ran back towards her siblings,

"It's actually really close by, just a little ways to the north," Artemis said happily.

"Well done sis!" Takonna said.

The group followed the map until they found themselves staring at a familiar sight; a large studio with a 4Kids logo on the front. The group stood back far enough so no 4Kids goons would see them and looked around. There were big muscular body guards walking around the building, all wearing the special goggles. They even spied small pistols in their jackets.

"Armed guards around a _kids _studio? These guys are crazier than I thought!" Astrid said.

"It must be because they have all the Nordics; would you want all five of them to escape at once?" Takonna pointed out.

"Yes, but how can we get in? There's too many!" Britain said, when a truck pulled up to the entrance.

One of the guards went up to the driver and they exchanged a few words before allowing the truck to drive to the back of the studio. The group quietly followed the truck and saw the truck back up towards a small back door like the one they found in Pennsylvania. They watched carefully as the back of the truck opened and two men came out carrying a crate. The strained their ears as they heard light thumps coming from the box; Wy.

After the crate was handed off to the guards, the rest of them escorted the truck back to the front of the building.

"Go! Now!" Takonna whispered and the five of them bolted through the door.

They quietly shut the door behind them and watched the guards disappear behind a corner with Wy. They all followed until the guards opened a thick door leading downstairs,

"This one's just a kid; take her to the other room, she shouldn't be any trouble," one of the guards said handing the crate to the other. The guard nodded and walked off while the other walked downstairs and shut the door behind him. The group all crept up to the door and Astrid turned to Takonna and Sealand,

"I'm guessing you two want to go after Wy?" she asked. The two boys nodded frantically and Astrid rolled her eyes,

"Okay, but if you get yourselves hurt, Britain and I will see to it that you pay," she said and Britain nodded. The boys looked at each other and nodded before running off after the other guard.

America and Artemis looked through the door window and watched as the guard took off his jacket revealing his muscles. He went to a rack that held assorted metal bars and other objects. The guard looked through some of them before picking out an especially thick pole with pointed tips. The guard opened another door near him that looked like it led to a prison cell and slammed it shut.

America opened the door and they all filed inside; if they didn't act now, the Nordics would probably get broken beyond repair.

* * *

As Astrid, Artemis, America and Britain went down the small staircase they could hear the rattling of chains shortly followed by a cry of pain and/or yelling. Luckily, Artemis spied a ring of keys on the wall next to the door; that explained the chains.

They all went up to the door with America in front, "Ready?" America asked.

Everyone nodded and America ripped the metal door off its hinges (again). They ran into the large metal room and spotted the guard who was just about to hit Iceland with the pointed end of the bar. America and Britain tackled the guard and managed to bring their brawl outside while Artemis and Astrid inspected the damage.

All of the Nordics consisting of Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden were sitting against the wall with their hands chained painfully high above them. They all were covered with large bruises and their clothes were caked with dried blood. Their wrists were rubbed raw by the manacles on the chains and they seemed to be on the verge of blacking out.

Astrid noticed that Sweden, Norway, and Denmark had more wounds than Finland or Iceland. They must have been protecting the younger nations all this time; god knows how long they've been here. Since Iceland was the youngest, Artemis unlocked his chains first. Astrid caught him and gently laid him on the floor.

The two sisters did the same thing to the other Nordics one by one and made sure they weren't injured any further.

Iceland was the first to wake up to the feeling of his relaxed arms that were no longer painfully chained above him. His eyes slowly opened to see the two sisters inspecting his brothers and friends. He flinched as Astrid went over to him and noticed that she and her sister didn't have any goggles on; they could see him?

"It's alright, we're gonna get you out of here." Astrid said softly and helped the nation sit up. Something about this girl's soothing voice made Iceland trust this stranger, especially if it meant escaping from this hell-hole.

Artemis then heard what sounded like whimpers from the far side of the room; she whirled around and spotted two small cages. She ran towards them where two familiar animals were being held; Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago. Artemis unlocked the cages and the two animals ran/flew to their owners. The two animals didn't appear to have any injuries of any kind. Artemis then went back over to the injured Nordics to help them up.

Meanwhile outside, America and Britain were having a bit of trouble with the guard; he was stronger than he looked. The guard threw Britain against the wall and landed a solid punch to America's jaw. America fell to the ground a bit dazed and the guard ran over to Britain.

He pulled some handcuffs out of his back pocket and cuffed the struggling Brit's wrists behind his back before hoisting him to his feet. America finally came back to his senses and turned to the guard with his own pistol but froze at the sight. The guard had one hand clamped tightly over Britain's mouth while the other held a pistol to his head.

"Put down the pistol or this one gets it," the guard said in _very _broken and poor English as he pressed the gun further into Britain's head. America couldn't quite understand him, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that if he made one wrong move, Britain was in for a world of pain. He couldn't die since he was a country/anime character, but being alive with a bullet lodged in your brain was _not _fun.

Britain struggled to get away but the guard's arm was too strong and his large beefy hand muffled any cries that came out of his mouth. America gritted his teeth as he stared at his older brother, their eyes locked. Britain's green eyes were screaming not to do anything stupid, but pleading for his help as well. The guard cocked the pistol causing sweat to bead on Britain's forehead.

America eventually sighed and closed his eyes, "Alright," he murmured as he slowly lowered his gun. Britain's eyes widened and more muffled cries came from his mouth as he struggled again; he wasn't going to allow his little brother to give himself up for his sake.

The guard relaxed his hold on his pistol slightly and America leapt at the opportunity by shooting the guard squarely in the foot.

The was a roar of outrage that came from the guard when the bullet made contact. America grabbed the keys, and unlocked his brother's wrists, before knocking the guard out with the butt of his pistol.

"You okay dude?" America asked.

"I-I'm fine...thanks," Britain stuttered as he rubbed his sore wrists, slightly shaken from what had taken place.

The two brothers then went into the next room to help Artemis and Astrid with the Nordics. America hauled Iceland onto his back and Britain supported Finland and Sweden. Astrid took Norway and Artemis helped Denmark and they slowly made their way out of the room. Astrid and Artemis only hoped that Takonna and Sealand had found Wy without any trouble.

* * *

Sealand and Takonna sped down to two flights of stairs and ended up falling out of an air duct in the janitorial closet. Sealand and Takonna knew they had no time to wait, so they tried opening the door, but alas, the door somehow became stuck with fly paper. Sealand tried knocking the door over, as Takonna took a screwdriver and started stabbing the handle. Unfortunately, all of their efforts were useless and they had no choice but to return to return to the air ducts.

Sealand looked over at Takonna with an intimidating glare. "What if we can't get out? What if we're stuck here forever?"

Takonna's face sprung with glee. "Don't worry! We'll get out of here for sure! No need to worry!"

As he said that, they came upon a dead end in which the wall was composed entirely of solid steel and the exit-ways were sealed shut.

Takonna looked back at Sealand, and Sealand's face became more and more worrisome. "Oh god...at this rate we'll have to revert to cannibalism!" Takonna cried.

Sealand's face became filled with aggressiveness. "Not if I eat you first!"

Takonna look back at him again as he sprang towards him. They both became engaged in probably the strangest and most peculiar kind of fight, barely consisting of any actual contact. Suddenly, a strange shadow appear from outside of the sealed air vent, and the figure pushed it open fiercely. The figure became closer and closer to the two adolescent boys, and the two became more and more engulfed with fear.

Takonna turned and frantically spoke to Sealand. "Alright, when I say three, we'll both attack it, okay?"

Sealand nodded, and they both attacked the mysterious man, now recognizable as an old, decrepit nomad. Takonna looked at Sealand, and Sealand turned and looked at Takonna. The man glanced at both of them and began to speak.

"You boys lost? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mel, and I've been hiding here for seven years from the evils of 4Kids..."

Sealand was shocked. "Seven years? That means we're gonna be stuck here for the same amount of time! Ahhhh!"

Sealand started to cry and fell spread out onto the floor in tears. Takonna had a completely embarrassed look on his face.

Mel looked down at Sealand and started to hold in laughter. "What's his problem? The exit is right up there, all you have to do is make a left at the passage just ahead!"

Sealand sprung back up with his witty British accent and Takonna grabbed them both and rushed toward the exit.

Takonna shouted like he had been stranded for years. "FREEEDOMM!"

Takonna leapt out of the air duct and they all fell into mid-air, noticing they were about forty feet in the air. As if they were in a cartoon, they all felt as if they'd stopped for a minute in the air, felt really freaked out, and then they all plummeted to the floor.

As they were falling, Mel grabbed the arms of each of them and started screaming. "I don't wanna die! Don't let me die! Wahhhh!"

Takonna remembered he still had the rope tied to his belt loops on his pants from being on the boat, and lassoed it up to a flagpole. They were all suddenly dangling twenty-three feet off of the ground hanging by a rope.

Sealand smiled. "Well, that was successful!"

They all peered into the window that was next to them, and saw Wy literally locked in a dog crate, and strange men all sitting there drinking coffee.

They all leaped into the air after swinging from the rope and broke straight through the glass. Sealand grabbed the two unsuspecting men and brought them to the ground. Takonna pulled out the rope which he had salvaged from the leap into the room and tied their hands rendering them completely immobile. Mel picked the lock and Takonna and Sealand grabbed Wy.

Wy looked at them unsuspectingly. "You do realize I know how to walk, right?"

Sealand and Takonna stood there, and after a few seconds just dropped her on the ground. They both looked at her at the same time. "Let's get going!"

As they all ran down the staircase they saw a sign for the exit. They sped down the stairs and found that the rest of the gang was supposedly waiting for them. They all turned and looked at one another. This was going to be difficult to explain.

* * *

**...Yeah...jbaron43 watches too much 'Animaniacs'... (he writes all of Takonna's sequences)**

**As for Mel, he will play a bigger role in the next chappie which is in progress now so stay tuned.**

**The poor Nordics! I wrote the prison sequence again and I am ashamed of myself for doing this to them OTL**

**I didn't have the heart to put Hanatamago and through torture, that would just be downright heartless! **

**However, I COULDN'T pass up a chance to let America be Britain's hero! Like I say, you can't have a rescue without a hostage situation! Yay USUK! **

**Review if you want another chappie! *wink wink***


	5. Escape from Norway! Mel's Secret Skills!

Chapter 5

The two groups stared at each other in an awkward silence. Sealand broke the silence by running up to hug Finland and Sweden; he was devastated by how hurt his Nordic friends were. Finally Astrid asked the question everyone had been thinking,

"Takonna...who the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to the strange man behind him.

Artemis was supporting one of the Nordics, and apparently trying to hide behind her sister at the same time, all the while staring at the stranger with wide eyes. Takonna seemed to realize that the old man was still with them, so he turned and introduced him. "This is Mel, a man who's been hiding from the horrors of 4kids for seven years." he said, knowing what the next reaction would be.

"S-s-s-seven years?" everyone exclaimed, standing there looking stunned.

A silence followed before Artemis suddenly blurted out, "OH man! We need to go! Mom and Dad'll be wondering where we are! OH we're so screwed!"

"SHIT! We've been gone for almost two days! How are we supposed to explain this?" Astrid said frantically.

The sudden outburst had caught a guard's attention and he ran towards them. "Dudes, we better move!" America cried as Artemis scooped up Hanatamago and Mr. Puffin.

The group managed to make it out of the building without injuring the Nordics further as all the armed guards from around the building chased after them. They ran through the city, earning stares from people walking by. Everyone around them screamed and ducked in alarm as the guards began to shoot at the group.

"What IS it with these guys shooting at CHILDREN?" Astrid yelled.

As they neared the boat they knew that they had to move fast because the Nordics seemed to be on the brink of collapse from blood loss and running for their lives didn't seem to be helping (with the exception of Iceland who was still on America's back). As they arrived at the docks, Sealand, Wy and Takonna ran ahead to get the boat started so they could take off right away. The three kids leapt onto the boat and scrambled with the controls,

"Hurry up!" Wy yelled.

"We're hurrying!" Takonna yelled back.

Just as the rest of the group arrived, the boat roared to life. Astrid and Artemis started to take Norway and Denmark below deck along with Mel, Britain, Finland and Sweden. America was about to follow when a thump was heard behind him. Before he could react, he felt Iceland get yanked off his back. America whirled around to see that one of the 4Kids guards had managed to jump onto the boat before it had moved and now held Iceland in a tight headlock. The three siblings and Britain joined America on deck and their eyes widened in horror as they also spotted the rest of the guards chasing them on another boat. The guard holding Iceland didn't have a weapon on him, but he was so strong that he could probably easily snap Iceland's neck.

Ignoring her siblings' shouts of protest, Artemis jumped over the railing and onto the dock where Iceland was being held captive. She winced from the impact, but managed to stand in front of the guard. "Let him go right now you damned bastard!" Artemis shouted, grabbing a metal pole and charging at the man.

Above, her siblings were watching as Artemis swung the pole at the man over and over again, feeling a little helpless from where they were. Finally, America couldn't take watching Artemis fighting alone, so he jumped down onto the dock. He ran behind the guard and grabbed him from behind causing him to let go of Iceland. The weak nation collapsed to the ground and Artemis helped him up. "You okay?" Artemis asked Iceland and America.

"Yeah, what about you?" America asked. But before anyone could answer, the rest of the 4Kids guards charged towards them.

Meanwhile, Takonna and Sealand watched the fight continue. It became more and tedious as time went on, and Takonna felt virtually powerless against the 4Kids attackers. He looked over at Sealand, and whispered a plan into his ear. Sealand nodded,and Takonna nodded back, smiling. Sealand sprung up to the main control center and swerved the boat across the side of the dock in a 360 degree spin. The 4Kids guards lost their balance and fell down onto the deck of the boat.

"Sealand! Stop spinning, I'll take it from here, thanks!" yelled Takonna across the windy and treacherous deck.

Quickly, Takonna grabbed the lifesaver hanging from the side of the control deck wall and put it onto the guard, nearly unconscious at this point. The rope that was attached to the lifesaver was thrown onto the stern of the boat's pulling hook, and the attacker was thrown into the water, floating on a lifesaver behind the boat.

"Wimps, I can cut myself out from here easily! You childish fools are too remedial for my intelligence and training!" the attacker yelled proudly.

The two adolescent boys glared at each other, each with a malevolent grin.

Takonna pulled the boat into thrust, and Sealand steered the boat into the ocean, pulling the dock alongside. The guard was dragged through the water screaming, and then thrown out into the air by force after Takonna cut the rope from the back of the boat. They all sped off from the dock. Unfortunately, the sudden jolt from the boat caused Astrid to lose her balance and tumbled into the water.

"Astrid!" Artemis screamed and America immediately jumped into the water after her.

However, storm clouds were rolling in once again; but this time they were real! The strong waves made it difficult for the two to stay afloat. Just then, they felt themselves being lifted out of the water. They looked down to see a huge white whale underneath them.

"Whale dude!" America said happily.

The whale let out a loud cry before swimming after the boat.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad America is friends with a whale," Britain said.

The whale swam up to the boat Artemis and Iceland were on and the two managed to jump on the whale before any other guards got to them. "This is awesome!" Artemis shouted, holding onto Iceland to keep both of them from falling off.

Astrid nodded her agreement as they sped towards Sealand's boat. They climbed on, and went below deck, where Artemis started taking care of the Nordics' wounds. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill us if they find out where we were! How are we gonna cover for being gone three days?" she asked.

"We'll think of something; in the meantime, get Iceland below deck with the other Nordics," Astrid said and her sister complied.

Just as things seemed to be going well, a helicopter carrying countless amounts of 4Kids accountants landed on the top on the deck, letting loose hundreds of attackers. Everybody under the deck heard clamping on the roof, and everybody on top of the deck saw the men rampage through the boat, destroying everything in their path.

Takonna peeked out from the control center. "Sealand, grab the harpoon, I have an idea..."

Sealand and Takonna walked out in front of all of the attackers, and Sealand, armed with a harpoon, pointed it directly at on of the attackers. Suddenly, a man on top of the helicopter zapped the two boys with some sort of paralysis beam, and the two fell to the ground with no control over their bodies.

"Help! HELP US!" screamed Takonna.

Just then, everybody under the deck peeked up, but were all tied up and stunned by the 4Kids rampaging attackers. As things became more and more hopeless, the deck started to shake and the boat started to break apart. Then, a man burst through the deck, leaving a gaping hole in the air chambers, allowing water to pour in.

Takonna looked up. "It's...it's..."

Sealand finished his sentence. "It's Mel!"

Mel, somehow resembling a ninja, landed on his feet on the deck. He started knocking out every attacker, and seemed to be invulnerable to the paralysis beams. After all of the attackers were knocked out, Mel untied all of them.

Sealand and Astrid simultaneously started to talk. "Thank...thank...thank you?"

Mel winked at the crew, and flew into the sky.

"Since when can he fly? What is he, god?" asked America.

They all stood on the deck mesmerized, but the boat was sinking rapidly after the deck collapsed.

Wy started to panic. "What do we do now? We'll drown if we stay on here, and we're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! There's no land here!"

Takonna looked at the water pouring through the air chambers, and then looked at the abandoned 4Kids helicopter. "Everybody, get in the helicopter! It's our only hope!"

As they all ran by, Sealand stopped. "It has the 4Kids logo on it, Takonna..."

Takonna grabbed a bucket of paint from the supply closet and painted over it in blue-green primer. "Not anymore!"

Sealand flew the helicopter away from the boat, as it split into two and sank to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen or salvaged again in the future.

Takonna gave Wy a comforting hug as she watched her boat sink. America then took the controls of the helicopter and piloted them towards home. Everyone else began treating the injured and traumatized Nordics until Astrid spoke up,

"Hey America, how do you and the other nations know where we live? The authors failed to explain that many chapters ago." she asked.

America and Britain's eyes widened, "Uhhh...the details aren't really that important..." America said nervously.

"Hey! I can see the port where we came in!" Artemis shouted, pointing ahead of them.

"It's about freakin' time! I hope Prussia's doing okay," Astrid said.

* * *

America flew the plane a few miles away from their house so the siblings wouldn't have to explain _that _either.

They snuck through the garage and got to the basement where the other countries were waiting for them. After a quick session of hugging and explaining, the other countries got the Nordics comfortable as the siblings went upstairs where their seething parents were waiting for them.

"Where the _hell_ have you been! Missing for three days! Honestly! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! NO ANIME FOR THE THREE OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE LIVE IN A _**VERY DANGEROUS NEIGHBORHOOD! **_ASTRID! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THIS! GOING OFF WITH YOUR SIBLINGS AND NOT LETTING US KNOW BEFOREHAND! DISAPPEARING FOR THREE DAYS! _**EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!**_" their mother could've kept going if she hadn't run out of breath.

Artemis and Takonna were hiding behind Astrid, stammering a nonsensical explanation until their older sister finally stepped in.

"It was my fault!" she said loudly, cutting off her stuttering siblings. The nations, who were listening from the hallway, froze at Astrid's words.

Their father crossed his arms, "Really Astrid?" he asked with uncertainty and Astrid nodded.

"Sis, what're you doing?" Artemis whispered, but Astrid shushed her.

"Y-you see, I left a note saying we were at the docks right?" she asked. Her parents nodded.

"W-well, Takonna wanted to see the new boats they had. So when we got there Artemis thought they were pretty cool and wanted to get closer. We got permission to actually go on the boat, but it was bigger than we thought. I got distracted and the next thing I knew, Takonna and Artemis had wandered off. By the time I found them, the boat had accidentally been set adrift and we were in the middle of the ocean. The coast guard sent a boat after us, but a storm blew up and swept the boat further away. Since the storm lasted all night long they couldn't send any more boats after us until it was clear. The boat had plenty of supplies for us so we didn't starve but there was no way to contact you. We waited around for another two days until another boat came and took the boat back to shore. We snuck off and then we made it home. But if I hadn't gotten distracted we would've been home sooner. I'm sorry and it was all my fault. Punish me all you like but please don't blame Artemis and Takonna for all this." Astrid said.

Their parents looked at Astrid who looked sincere enough. Their father shook his head. "We'll let you off the hook this time, but if all three of you go missing without word again, there could be some serious consequences, okay?" he said.

The three siblings nodded, and dashed upstairs into Astrid's bedroom, closely followed by the rest of the countries. Prussia and Germany were the last to get up the stairs, seeing how Prussia needed to be assisted. Finally when everybody was in the room, Artemis turned to her sister. "Why'd you cover for us? You didn't really have anything to do with it. Well, you did...but still..." she trailed off.

Astrid smiled, "Well one, I AM responsible for you two so any incident involving all of us would eventually point to me anyway. Two, I haven't been the greatest sibling lately. Throughout this entire adventure, you two have been put in danger more than once,"

She knelt down to their eye-level, "I could never forgive myself if I let you two get hurt or worse and so far I haven't been there for you when you needed me. You know how much I love you and you both are growing up fast. Before long, we'll all be adults in our own separate lives; I want to make sure you have an innocent childhood that you'll always cherish. The least I could do was take the blame for the whole boat thing. It's my obligation as your big sister, and I'll gladly do it again should the time come."

Her little sister and brother smiled, then Artemis shifted her weight, grimaced, and shifted it back again. "Damn...it's worse." she muttered, looking down at the floor.

Astrid looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Er...um...remember when I jumped off the boat onto the deck of the other boat? I landed funny and...may or may not have hurt my ankle."

Astrid frowned and lifted Artemis onto her bed before removing her shoes. She carefully examined the small ankle and bent it different ways to see where it hurt. Artemis winced and tried to pull away, but Astrid gently pulled her back. "It's okay, I'll have mom and dad look at it a little more closely later, alright? Just try not to stress it." she said, smiling.

Artemis smiled back at her. "I didn't even see you limping, how was it okay earlier?" America asked, looking at her sideways.

"It wasn't okay, I was gonna say something, but those guards came out, and I didn't want anyone to make a huge fuss about it." Artemis replied.

"She was limping a little when she thought nobody was looking." Britain said, patting her on the head.

"Alright, but the next time something like that happens, tell us. Though I doubt we'll ever be chased by men with guns again." Astrid said and everyone laughed.

The nations had probably never seen siblings who were so close as a family. They've never experienced kindness, love, and fun that these three had provided for them. They really owed them a lot for everything they've done. They had taken them in, protected them from 4Kids, and rescued their friends and family more than once. They didn't think that they could ever repay them for all that they've done.

Artemis was looking around at everyone. Secretly, she never wanted the countries to go back home so that they could stay with them, but she knew that this wouldn't happen. It was a short rest period, and the nations and the siblings were hoping that they were through the worst of it. Sadly, this wasn't the case. The worst for the siblings had yet to come.

* * *

**Ooooooh boy! We're reaching the climax! I know, we're still missing a few countries but I think we're done infiltrating studios...for now.**

**Well, at least we got the Nordics out of there! Poor Icy, being taken hostage, but he'll be fine now! On another subject, Hooray for Whale dude! :)**

**Review if you want moar!**


	6. Shit Just Got Real! Operation 4Kids!

**Geez we are LAZY! We neglect this fic soooo much! At least it's almost done and shit's about to get real!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You know, you really don't have to come with us everywhere we go." Astrid was saying to the nations as they walked to their bus stop.

"Yeah, I mean, even though no one can see you it's kinda overwhelming to have _all _of you following us everywhere we go." Artemis agreed.

Ever since the Nordic rescue, the nations had all been on edge about where 4Kids would strike next. They knew it was only a matter of time before they got discovered and they didn't want any harm to come to the siblings. They had been through enough and they didn't want to see any one of them be subjected to the torture that 4Kids would probably have in store for all of them.

As the bus opened its doors, Takonna, Wy, and Sealand all walked on at the same times. Regardless of Artemis and Astrid saying that they didn't have to follow them everywhere, Takonna had no problem with it. As the bus was going down the street, Astrid and Artemis had annoyed looks on their faces, as if something was bugging them.

Wy leaned over to Takonna's ear and whispered to him. "Is something bothering them? They seem to not want us around anymore."

Sealand sat there, listening to an MP3 Player he found on the street in Norway, completely oblivious to the conversation. Wy sat on the edge of her seat, pouting, as the raging sense of guilt was taking over Takonna.

At the next bus stop, Wy had had enough of the two girls' grumpiness. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

Takonna ran after her. "No! Wait!"

As she walked off of the bus, everybody seated was staring at him. Then he remembered that nobody could see the countries except for the three of them. He quietly sat back down, and started to nudge Sealand. He looked up with his convincing grin.

"What's wrong Takonna, you seem sad...where's Wy?" he asked.

"She left! She's angry! What if something happens to her out there?!" yelled Takonna.

Again, because nobody could see Sealand, the whole bus was staring at him. He sat back in his seat with a racing heart rate and an inferiority complex.

Artemis leaned over the seat to look at her brother. "I wanted to tell her, but I'm just nervous, seeing how quiet 4Kids has been. I feel bad now...maybe we should've gotten off with her. Maybe we could've...caught up to her or something." she said uncertainly, wincing as she accidentally sat down on her ankle. "Ow."

Takonna smiled a little, but still looked worried for Wy. "Listen, I can just ask the bus driver if he can stop the bus and get off. My school isn't very far from where we are right now, and I have a good idea of where Wy might've gone, okay?" Artemis said, smiling at her older brother.

Artemis hopped off the bus, telling the driver that she could walk the rest of the way, and found Wy sitting on the ground next to a familiar-looking Spaniard. "S-Spain?! Are you okay?" she asked, bending down, and lightly slapping him a couple of times.

"Romano? Is that you?" Spain asked, looking blearily up at Artemis.

"Um...no, but I do know Romano."

"You can see us? Who are you?"

"My name's Artemis. My older brother and sister can see you guys too. We've been saving and protecting you guys from 4Kids since about...last week."

Astrid managed to spot Artemis and Wy tending to Spain and quickly told Romano. Romano then squeezed out of the open bus window to join the two girls. Astrid then sent Artemis a quick text saying to take Spain home and tend to him and she would send an excuse to why she was late and/or not at school that day to the office. Artemis gave her the thumbs up when she got her sister's message, and asked Wy and Romano to help her support Spain. While the four of them walked towards the siblings' house, Artemis explained to Wy her reason for being edgy this morning, apologizing for her somewhat rude behavior.

The day passed very quickly and Astrid, followed by many nations walked towards the bus. Artemis hadn't shown up so Astrid forged an excuse note saying she was sick. As they walked towards the bus Astrid heard what sounded like a groan. She looked around until she noticed a familiar white beret on a blond head. She walked towards the figure who seemed to be leaning on his large gun. It was Switzerland.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein cried as she ran towards the injured nation. He looked fine, except for his leg which was coated in fresh blood and looked very swollen.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked, causing the nation's head to snap up,

"You can see me?" he asked, and Astrid nodded,

"I'll explain later; help him get on the bus." she told the other nations. Italy and Liechtenstein supported Switzerland as he hobbled onto the bus. Astrid was sitting alone today so she allowed Switzerland to sit next to her. After making sure no one was looking, she began to explain what had been happening this past week.

When they met up with Takonna and Artemis at the bus stop and got home, the siblings found six nations sprawled on the ground. Chibitalia and Chibi Romano were standing over them in worry. The siblings quickly identified them as Cuba, Belgium, Netherlands, Greece, Egypt, and Turkey; basically the rest of the characters that were missing.

"How did they find us?" Takonna wondered out loud.

"Oh! I flew my plane around this morning with a big neon banner on it telling the others where we were!" America said proudly.

Everyone sweatdropped and decided to just let it go and pray that 4Kids didn't see it.

The nations helped get them inside and into the basement where they immediately began tending to their wounds. Artemis had patched up Spain (who was busy pulling Romano AND Chibi Romano's cheeks much to their distaste) by that point and began to examine Switzerland's leg. Once everyone was patched up, everyone let them rest and just hung around the house for a bit. After a couple hours the nations were drawn into the computer room where the three siblings and the G8 plus Prussia, Romano, and Spain were sobbing like crazy watching HetaOni.

"God, this makes me cry every time!" Astrid cried as Artemis bawled into her shoulder.

"Ve? Why am I the one who has to be alone?!" Italy shouted, tears streaming down his face as well as Romano's.

"We're all dead?! Wait...now we're alive...now we're...wait...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Prussia said, watching with wide eyes.

"My poor little Romano had a heart attack or something! What's going to happen to him?!" Spain cried, clinging to Romano.

"What?! No! Italy CAN'T be dead!" Germany shouted with glassy eyes.

Takonna was awkwardly patting his sisters shoulders and trying not to cry. "...I did have something to say but now would be a bad time." he said, causing a couple people to laugh a little.

After a while, the video cut off and the beginning popped up again on the playlist, causing everyone to shout in protest and check for more videos. "NO EPISODE 17 PART 2?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE EFFIN' KIDDING ME!" America yelled, pounding his fist on the table and nearly breaking it.

"I want to find out if I stay blind forever or not!" was Britain's remark.

"Ve! I need to find out if I actually _live_ or not! Or if we go through another time loop!" Italy said, wiping his tears off on his sleeve.

"What about me and Russia? What the hell were we going to do at the annex?!" China shouted.

"Dammit, Spain and I have gone back in time! How the hell are we supposed to get back?!" Romano yelled.

"AND WE'LL NEVER. KNOW. WHAT HAPPENED. TO. THE MOCHI!" Astrid exploded, pounding her fist with every word.

Everyone else was adding in their shouts of protest (Prussia adding remarks of how awesome he is), until Germany shouted for everyone to shut up, sending the Italies cowering with Artemis in a corner of the room. After everything calmed down everyone ate dinner and got ready for bed,

"Next we can show you guys HetaQuest and HetaHazard!" Astrid was saying, "They're not as sad but still pretty cool!"

"I like HetaQuest best because America and Italy are the main characters!" Artemis piped up. This caused America and Italy to smile and give each other a high five.

Just then, the siblings' parents walked in the door. "You're home early." Artemis noted, smiling broadly.

"Well, we have to go away tomorrow for the next week or so for a business trip. Astrid's in charge until we get back, okay?" their mom said, dragging their dad upstairs to pack. The siblings nodded in agreement.

When their parents were out of earshot, Artemis turned to her siblings and the nations, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Awesome! No parents!" she said, punching the air.

Little did they know that hidden on the wall was a small camera that recorded the whole conversation. The 4Kids staff smiled as they watched the screen as they began to set their next move into motion.

The next morning the siblings dragged themselves out of bed as quietly as they could so they wouldn't wake the nations. They had stayed up almost half the night watching all of HetaQuest, RomaHeta and HetaHazard and you have to admit, it can take a lot out of you. The three went to school and they had to admit, it was pretty boring without the nations around; but they looked forward to meeting them after school so they could spend their first parent-less day together since the entire cast of Hetalia were now safely at their house.

After school, Artemis started walking home, carelessly swinging her bag around. Since she reached her sister's bus stop before the bus arrived, she sat down on a bench and waited for her and Takonna to arrive. She didn't notice the man who walked up behind her. She felt a hand cover her mouth and struggled against her captor. By the time that her older siblings arrived at the bus stop, only her bag was left on the bench. "Arty? Where'd ya go?" Astrid asked, searching frantically around for her little sister. They looked for a few minutes until Takonna was yanked sharply by his arm and found himself struggling against two men with the 4Kids logo on their jackets and spotted another holding Artemis,

"Sis!" he managed to yell before a hand was clapped over his mouth. Astrid took off towards the sound, her big sister instincts screaming at her. She stopped in her tracks at the sight and clenched her fists,

"Let them go!" she yelled, but the men simply smiled and held a pistol to their heads, "Come with us, and we won't have any trouble," they said and that was all it took.

The siblings were forced into a van and blindfolded. They drove for a while until they were shoved out of the van. They walked for a while until they were sat down by their captors and the blindfolds were removed. Artemis moved closer to Astrid. "Sis? I'm scared." she said, eyes wide.

Astrid hugged her little sister gently, and gestured for Takonna to move closer before hugging him too. The three siblings sat there for a moment, before the door opened and several 4Kids men walked in, flanked by burly-looking security guards. One of the men knelt down so he was eye-level with the siblings. "We only want to ask you some questions. Cooperate with us, and there will be no trouble. Refuse to answer," one of the guards grabbed Artemis and held a gun to her head, "and there could be consequences." the man said, grinning malevolently.

Astrid and Takonna looked at the terrified expression on their sister's face before turning back to the man. "What do you need to know?" Takonna mumbled, glaring at him.

"Oh, just a few minor things, such as, oh I don't know, the whereabouts of the cast of Hetalia perhaps?"

The three siblings all looked at each other. They had two choices; tell 4Kids where the cast of Hetalia was and betray their new friends, or refuse to answer and face whatever torture they had coming for them. They looked at each other and nodded; they agreed that they had to be brave for their friends and they would get through this together. If they had to die, then they would do it together!

"Like hell we'll tell you anything," Astrid said crossing her arms and received a hard slap across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Artemis yelled, but the little girl only got a punch to the stomach. Takonna frowned and lunged at the guard but was punched hard in the face. Artemis was curled up in a ball on the ground while Takonna lay near her a bit dazed with blood dripping from his lip. Astrid clutched her stinging cheek and knelt down next to them to see if they were okay. The guards forced them to their feet and pointed a pistol at each of their heads,

"This you last chance! Tell us where they are!" one of the men screamed. The siblings swallowed every ounce of fear left in them and stared at the barrel of the guns with determined, unwavering eyes. They grasped each other's hands tightly as the men cocked the pistols,

"You have ten seconds..." the man said dangerously. The siblings nodded to each other, squeezed their eyes shut and tightened their grip as the count down to their demise began,

"Nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."

"WAIT! We could use them as bait for those fools from Hetalia!" somebody shouted, running into the room.

The men looked at their leader questioningly who thought about before smiling, "That's not a half bad idea...how long do you suppose something like that will take?"

"Not long..." a familiar German voice said.

The siblings eyes widened as they whirled around to find all the nations in the doorway with emotionless expressions,

"Let them go and never touch them again...and we'll go with you," America said.

"NO!" The siblings yelled,

"Forget about us!" Astrid yelled.

"We're not worth getting censored over!" Takonna agreed.

"Don't do this, please!" Artemis screamed, her eyes dotted with tears.

Italy walked forwards and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, it was my idea...we had to do this,"

"You're worth more than anything to us; it's the least we can do after all you've done for us," Britain said.

"You've done enough so don't come after us; we don't want to see any of you get hurt anymore," Japan said.

Astrid and Takonna stepped forwards slowly and hugged as many of them as they could before the guards yanked them away and dragged them out of the room crying, kicking and screaming while the nations watched them sadly. The kids were put into the van and dropped off at their bus stop.

"Do what your friends say and don't come after them; it'll be better for everyone," the driver said and drove off leaving the tear stained children on the sidewalk.

Artemis started running after the van, shouting words that would've had their mom sticking a bar of soap in her mouth. It didn't take long for Astrid and Takonna to join her before they all walked home and collapsed on their beds in tears. They cried all night long until they fell asleep.

The next day, they could hardly pay attention in school; how could they when their best friends were probably being tortured this very minute? When they got home from school they went back to their bedroom, remembered all the good times they had with the nations and the tears would start all over again.

"That's it! I'm not gonna let them go through any more of this!" Artemis finally shouted, getting up and running out of the bedroom. "We're going to save them, whether they like it or not."

Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "I was waiting for you to say that, it took you long enough,"

Takonna got up too and cleaned the tears off his glasses, "Fuck 4Kids' warnings; we're heading to 4Kids headquarters!" he said. The siblings ran to the basement where most of the nations stayed and found some anime guns and swords that they had left behind. They loaded up on weaponry and ran out to America's fighter plane that was still parked outside their house and Astrid hopped into the cockpit,

"Do your thing bro; where did they take 'em?" Astrid asked.

"They're in Pennsylvania, we got there by van remember?" Artemis said. Takonna whipped out his iPhone and got the GPS ready. He plugged in the location of the studio and handed it to Astrid who began to start up the plane,

"Uhh sis? You know how to fly this thing right?" Artemis asked.

Astrid hesitated and shrugged, "Wellllll...it can't be too hard right?" she said. After a bit of a shaky start Astrid managed to get the plane into the air. As they neared the studio, they got their weapons ready as well as a medical kit for when they got back; serious shit was about to go down and they were ready for anything!

...Well, except how to land the plane...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS NOOOOOOOO!**

**The next chappie will be up VERY soon though! **

**I wish the nations WERE real so we could REALLY show them Hetaoni and all the other Heta-games! I think they'd really get a kick out of them! I can totally picture all of them crying their eyes out and being PISSED at Hetaoni for the sadness and it NOT BEING FINISHED! Maybe if the Hetalia people decide to make a movie out of it they'll make their own ending! THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN! I didn't really like 'Paint it White' all that much...**

**Speaking of Hetaoni me and artemis62699 are writing a Hetaoni fic as well with our OCs Astrid and Artemis in it. It won't be a sequel to this of course, it will be in the actual Hetalia-verse. If we actually get a good start on it I may post it.**

**Review!**


	7. Infiltrate 4Kids Studio! Epic Escape!

**Alright! We can finally keep moving on this! This chappie was a TON of fun to write!**

**Quick recap: On the way home from school, Astrid, Artemis and Takonna were kidnapped by 4Kids and questioned about the Hetalia cast's whereabouts. The siblings refused to answer resulting in threats at gunpoint. But, to their shock, the Hetalia cast all came to the hideout and gave themselves up as long as 4Kids promised to never harm the siblings ever again. Now, using America's plane, the siblings are on their way to 4Kids studios to rescue their friends! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"HOW THE HOLY HELL DO YOU LAND THIS THING?" Astrid screamed as they flew closer to the studio.

Takonna ran into the cockpit to help look as they flew over the studio, when a boom was heard. Artemis looked out the window as a large ball of fire whizzed past barely missing the plane. Artemis looked down to see large military guns pointed up at them.

"They have MISSILES? ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?!" she yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Takonna looked out the window just in time to see the 4Kids men fire again.

Both of them ran back into the cockpit. "Sis, next time you decide to steal America's plane, know how to land it at least. At this rate, we'll be shot down!" Takonna yelled, as he started pacing around nervously.

Artemis was looking at the control panel. "I watched America do this once, I think you press this button, but then 4Kids started shooting at us, so I didn't get to see what he did next. Remember? That's when he got shot in the arm."

"Right, it shouldn't be that hard for someone like America to figure out; I mean, no offense, but they guy is only eighteen in human years and can talk to aliens and whales!" Astrid said as she frantically scanned the controls after pushing the button. To their luck, a small shaft opened up revealing what looked like a game controller.

Astrid slapped her forehead, "Only America would program his plane to work like a videogame," she said as she grabbed it and switched it on. Not only was it ten times easier to fly, but they managed to figure out how to open the landing gear and land safely a few miles away from the studio. The siblings peeked out of the window and stayed put for a while to make sure they weren't sending men after them.

"Any idea how to get in, without being spotted would be preferable, as I highly believe that these assholes plan to shoot us." Artemis said, looking pointedly at Takonna. "Well Mr. Smarty-iPhone-carrying-genius-that-can-pull-random -useful-objects-out-of-thin-air, think of anything?"

Takonna just glared at his little sister, and pulled out his iPhone. "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, no I don't have any ideas, but I can come up with some within a minute or so."

"Oh yeah, cause we have _all _the time in the world to think of a plan," Astrid said sarcastically.

"Good point. So you got any ideas?"

"Nope."

"We're so screwed."

"Yep."

Finally giving up, the siblings just ultimately decided to wing it and began getting their anime weapons ready.

"You know, it's kinda weird how these things only work on people who can see the characters," Astrid pointed out as she loaded America's pistol.

"Scary too, if we get shot by that thing nobody'll be able to take out the bullet and whatnot, I mean, we could do it for each other, and that's about it." Artemis said, nodding as she looked for something she could use.

Astrid tossed her Hungary's frying pan. "Knock yourself out kiddo." she said, Artemis smiled widely.

"Sweet," Takonna said as he got Britain's old pirate sword,

"Please don't decapitate anyone with that," Astrid said.

"Why not? That would be awesome!" Artemis said.

"In anime, yes; in real life, no."

"Ooooh, riiight. I get it now." Artemis said, "but still, the sword is pretty cool!"

They waited for a bit, until it seemed like the guards were changing shifts, leaving the door exposed. "Let's go!" Astrid said, and they rushed inside.

The first thing that they heard was a scream of pain, followed by one of rage. Artemis knew who the screams belonged to at once, especially the first one. How could she forget? It was the first thing they heard the morning they'd met the cast of Hetalia in their kitchen. Astrid clapped her hand over her sister's' mouth to keep her from screaming as she and Takonna fought to keep from screaming as well.

Artemis threw Astrid off of her, and raced down the hallway, practically crushing the skulls of the 4Kids workers that got in her way using Hungary's frying pan. Her two older siblings raced after her killing anyone she may have missed while giving into their anger as well. "STAY OUTTA OUR WAY YOU SONS OF-"

"Stop in the name of the heart of the cards!" a voice yelled.

The siblings skidded to a halt to see a familiar anime character with spiky hair and a duel disk in front of them.

"Awww great! Now we have to listen to Yugi's 'heart of the cards' bullshit!" Takonna yelled while rolling his eyes.

"And apparently friendship _horse_-shit too!" Artemis said pointing as Téa joined him,

"Ooooh _no_! Not that smiley-face-of-friendship bitch!" Astrid yelled loading her pistol.

"I can't believe it! Yu-Gi-Oh had so much potential and 4Kids had to come and ruin it!" Artemis said angrily. "That aside, HYAA!" she said, sweeping through the two of them with the frying pan before taking off again. They didn't kill them, because Yugioh wasn't a _god-awful _show; if anything it was pretty entertaining, but that's beside the point.

They ran until more anime characters appeared in front of them whose voice acting was _so _bad it made Astrid cringe. It was Luffy and Sanji; the 4Kids versions. According to Germany the original cast of One Piece had been rescued a while ago and safely transported to Funimation. But 4Kids had made so many episodes that they left behind clones of themselves with the 4Kids edits.

"Oh _hell _no! I was hoping I wouldn't run into you abominations!" Astrid cocked her pistol, "But I guess now I can rid the world of you anime disgraces!"

"I'd like to see you try, you chicken!" 4Kids Luffy yelled with his wooden voice.

"I guess I'll have to serve the main course early," 4Kids Sanji said in his horribly nasally voice.

"You may want to stop talking, 'cause if you don't..." Takonna began as Artemis looked nervously at her sister's shaking form. The only things that drove Astrid over the edge was bad voice acting, her siblings being attacked, and the 4Kids version of One Piece; now Mt. Astrid was close to eruption and it _wasn't_ going to be pretty.

4Kids Sanji twirled his lollipop (causing Astrid's eyes to twitch and narrow dangerously), "You'll what? You'll-"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! JUST DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND DIE!" Astrid screeched and pulled the trigger putting a bullet in both of the clones' heads. Both clones fell down dead and Artemis and Takonna quickly tried to calm their sister. But it was all for naught because the rest of the 4Kids One Piece clones had appeared as well. Astrid's eyes grew wide with absolute rage and adjusted the pistol so it became a machine gun **(it happens)**,

"DIE YOU CENSORED BASTARDS!" she screamed. She pulled the trigger and showered the One Piece clones with bullets killing them all. Astrid panted hard and Artemis placed her hands on her shoulders (or tried to anyway).

"Calm down sis; you got 'em, I swear! They're dead, as in not moving, as in having ceased to be!" she said cautiously. The only other time she and Takonna had see Astrid explode like this was when a bully at school decided to pick on the two of them... they hadn't been bothered since. Astrid took some deep breaths and folded the machine gun back into a pistol.

"That felt good," she said and the three continued on their way until a certain theme entered their ears that made Takonna freeze in his tracks.

"_Movin' at the speed of sound! The quickest hedgehog around!...Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!"_

Takonna gripped his sword as the 4Kids versions of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appeared in front of them. Astrid and Artemis' eyes widened in terror as the only thing in the world that made Takonna angry stood in front of them. Faster than you could say 'Chaos Emeralds' Takonna zoomed forwards and sliced across the characters necks like a ninja. A second later, their heads slid to the ground with blood spurting from their bodies as they fell to the ground dead.

"Takonna! I thought I told you NOT to decapitate anyone!" Astrid yelled with wide eyes as the blood pooled around the dead bodies.

Takonna stood up straight and flicked leftover blood off the sword, "You didn't have a problem shooting the One Piece cast," he said calmly, completely shutting his sister up. Artemis snapped her siblings out of their killer trances and they continued to sprint down the hallway.

The siblings stopped cold when they heard another scream. "ITALY! Artemis yelled, running faster than ever. "HANG ON!" Takonna yelled. "WE'RE COMING!" Astrid yelled while shooting a 4Kids guard.

Inside a large and heavily guarded room the entire Hetalia cast sat against the wall surrounded by their tormentors who held whips, spiked clubs, and small pistols that were splattered with fresh blood. Italy had just been shot in the leg much to Germany and Romano's horror which explained the scream.

The already injured nations, like Prussia, Switzerland and most of the Nordics, were in more pain than ever and the healthy nations weren't much better. They reminded themselves that this was all to keep the siblings safe and were prepared to take anything they threw at them, even if it meant being censored into a kids' show.

The nation's clung to each other and closed their eyes as the tormentors raised their weapons again when a commotion was heard outside.

The nations' heads popped up at the sound of the sound of the siblings' cries. Italy and some of the other younger characters started crying a mixture of joy, fear, and anger. They were bloodied and bruised from 4Kids' torture, but the fact that the siblings had returned to save them gave them a little hope. "You idiots..." Germany said, smiling slightly, as a three figures wielding a familiar frying pan, a sword and a pistol burst into the room.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." Astrid said, winking at the nations before turning her attention back onto the 4Kids guards.

"How the hell did you kids get back in here?!" One of them said, staring at the three of them in disbelief.

"Oh, you know, we just flew a certain someone's plane, no biggie." Artemis said, resulting in several stares at a certain American nation.

"Astrid take the ones on the left, Arty, the right, I'll take the ones in the middle." Takonna said, grinning.

"This should be fun." Astrid said, pointing the pistol at one of the 4Kids guys.

"It would be, if you had more back-up than just the three of you." Said a scarily familiar voice. The three of them gave a start as they watched Mel walk into the room, smirking at the three of them.

"Mel? But you flew away! What the hell are you doing here again?!" Takonna yelled, resulting in a cold laugh from their former ally.

"You're a smart kid right? Surely you figured that out by now."

"Oh shit...you're their _leader?!_ But...but you helped us save the Nordics! What the hell?!"

Mel smiled evilly, "It was all according to plan; I had heard that someone was keeping the Hetalia cast somewhere and I had to find out who. I captured the Nordics just so I could find out who you were and gain your trust," he explained before frowning, "But you three have been more trouble than I thought."

"That doesn't really explain how you flew away..." Takonna said frowning. At that moment an idea came to Artemis, "Unless..." she trailed off. The girl ran towards him and slammed the frying pan dangerously close to Mel's face. An anger mark appeared on his head as he frowned causing his pupils to disappear, kind of like what the nations look like when they get mad.

"Don't attack like that without warning!" Mel yelled when he and the others realized the truth.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S AN ANIME CHARACTER!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Then why would you censor other shows? I mean look at you! You almost let your men shoot _children!_" Britain said angrily, reaching out to take his sword from Takonna.

Mel smiled evilly, "Oh but you see? Censoring is the worst form of anime violence out there. Eventually a show becomes so censored that they don't even know who or what they are anymore. Only very few shows have been fully censored and we would have censored more if that damned Funimation hadn't decided to interfere! But once we censor Hetalia we will move on to even _more _shows and soon every anime in existence will be the mindless censored slaves of 4Kids!"

Britain was about to take his sword but Takonna gently pushed him down, "You need to rest; we'll handle this," he said.

Astrid folded America's pistol into a machine gun again and cocked it and Artemis wielded her frying pan with fire in her eyes,

"I'd say it's about time these money-grabbing whores went out of business, what do you think?" Astrid asked calmly.

"Let's do this," Artemis said. Mel nodded to his henchmen and one of them pushed a button on the wall. A thick glass wall surrounded the Hetalia cast, trapping them.

"If I'm to be the giver of your demise I don't want your friends to miss a minute of it," Mel said coldly. The nations (who could move) all pounded soundlessly on the glass as their muffled protests were barely heard through the glass. America hit the glass harder, causing a few of the 4Kids guards to jump when a crack appeared.

"I'll give you one last chance." Mel growled at the siblings. "Leave now, and none of you get hurt."

The three glanced at each other and shrugged. "So what? We put our friends before ourselves, especially these guys." Astrid said, firing the machine gun around.

Mel watched the three as they fought, looking for patterns in their styles. Artemis switched between using two hands and one every few hits. Takonna repeated a series of swings of the sword. Astrid...didn't really have much of a pattern, but she had to stop firing every now and then. He pretty much knew how to deal with them now, all that was left was to do it.

The siblings grinned; in no time these 4Kids bastards would be history and it would be smooth sailing to Funimation studios from here! But that one hope was put to rest as Mel suddenly produced a pistol and dashed towards them. Without batting an eye, he fired three bullets faster than the speed of light at the children and red blossomed on certain parts of them.

Artemis cried out, dropped the frying pan and clutched her forearm. Takonna fell to the ground holding his right leg, gritting his teeth in pain. Astrid fell to her knees as she held her shoulder. The nations all cried out in horror and America pounded even harder on the partially cracked glass prison. As the sibling held their bleeding wounds trying not to cry, Mel held up his gun once again; but a loud crash was heard as America shattered the glass surrounding the nations.

Takonna took this opportunity to take out his iPhone. He pressed a button, and in the blink of an eye, the siblings and the entire Hetalia cast was gone. Mel yelled in rage; they had teleported! Everyone suddenly reappeared in the plane outside the studio and everyone looked at Takonna,

"Okay, how the hell did you do _that?!" _Artemis asked.

"Teleportation app," Takonna answered simply with a smug grin.

"They have those?" Astrid asked skeptically.

"There's an app for _everything _nowadays," Takonna said before his leg throbbed in pain causing him to grimace. The siblings put their weapons down and allowed the nations to crowd around them. Some scolded them for being so reckless but many simply hugged and thanked them, happy that they were alright. Once everything calmed down China and Germany easily patched up their wounds. Since they were anime bullets and they didn't hit anything vital, they didn't do much damage. The siblings returned the gesture by patching up the badly injured nations.

Astrid then went into the cockpit and tossed one of the game controllers to America, "Let's get the hell out of here!" she said.

* * *

**You have no idea how fun it was to write the 4Kids One Piece scene! No joke, it is the one 4Kids anime I cannot stand! I would've done exactly what Astrid did if I could because the 4Kids One Piece is an absolute DISGRACE AND SHOULD DIE IN A FIRE!**

**Jbaron really DOES hate the 4Kids version of Sonic X since he's a big Sonic fan. He was ESPECIALLY pissed at the end of the series when Tails had to destroy Cosmo. In the original version, Tails and Cosmo actually confess their love! But in the dubbed version, they don't EVEN THOUGH IT'S SO FREAKIN OBVIOUS THAT THEY'RE IN LOVE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST LOVE 4KIDS!? Look on youtube for jbaron's comparison of those two scenes, you will be shocked!**

**Oh yeah, and Mel finally comes back so yeah, he's an anime character which would explain the super strength and flying during the Nordic chapter...DON'T JUDGE US! This way we could have a villain of our own since I think we bashed 4Kids enough. Teleportation app! There totally SHOULD be an app for that!**

**Review plz!**


End file.
